Owl Me Back
by Valkariekain
Summary: Scorpius, I am sorry. I just thought you would like to know that I was going home for the remainder of the year. Rose Why is Rose leaving, and why isn't Scorpius responding? RosexScorpius WARNING:the characters may be a little OOC but please do respect that this is how I wrote it. Thanks! Read and Review!


"Rose, go away. I don't want to talk to you. Why can't you just leave me alone!?"

"I'm sorry Scorp… I just wanted to talk…."

"Well go find some Hufflepuff! See if they care. Jana will be expecting me any second."

Scorpius,

I am sorry. I just thought you would like to know that I was going home for the remainder of the year. Owl me back soon.

Rose

* * *

"Rose, Albus is here. Do you want to see him?"

"No Mother. I need to finish this up and owl it out to school."

"Rose, put down the quill and come have some tea."

"Yes Mother."

"Rosie! Hey, hows my favorite cousin? I brought a friend with me."

"Hello Rose."

"Scorpius. Al."

"Rosie, cheer up! Come one, why don't you come into muggle London with us!"

"I can't. I need to get stuff done. Sorry Alby! Maybe another time."

Scorpius,

I hope you and Al had fun today. Sorry I couldn't come. Tell Jana hi.

Rose

P.S. Owl me soon.

* * *

Scorpius,

Hey, are you just busy? Sorry about leaving, but could you owl me back?

Rose

Scorpius,

I regret to inform you that I will not be returning to Hogwarts this year. Sorry.

Rose

P.S. Congratulations on head boy.

* * *

Scorpius

Its been almost a year, will you please answer?

Rose

* * *

Malfoy,

I regret to tell you that I am done trying. If you don't want to be my friend you could have told me. I am sorry I wasted six years of your precious pure blood life and breath. I am so terribly sorry for standing up for you when you were sorted into Gryffindor, even though I was sorted into Slytherin. I am so sorry that you had to put up with myself and those who I associated with. So please, carry on with your life as though I never existed.

Rose

* * *

"NO! I won't go."

"Rose…"  
"Albus! NO. You know what he did to me. It's been three years!"

"He asked me to invite you in person…"

"He should have thought of inviting me himself."

Malfoy

Do not send my cousin into a zone you do not wish to enter. Do not enter my life again. I promise you that as long as I live, you won't hear from me again.

Rose

* * *

Malfoy,

I know I am breaking my own promise, but I heard that you can not have children. I am so sorry. I have a daughter… I want you to adopt her, she is only six months old. Her father doesn't know about her, and I am unable to take care of her. Attached are the adoption papers should you choose to adopt her.

Rose

* * *

Scopry

TAKE MY COUSIN'S CHILD.

Albus

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy,

You and your family are called to attend the final goodbyes to our loved Rose Weasley. Please come to the memorial service at Hogwarts, which will be followed by her burial. The date is September first.

Weasley Family

* * *

"She made me swear to give this to you after she… "

"I understand Albus."

Scorpy,

If you are reading this, then I am clearly dead. I had a magical induced cancer, uncurable. I hope that you won't need to read this to know. I am going to tell you tomorrow… then maybe ask you out.. or tell you that I am head over heels in love with you. Funny how I can say things on paper easier isn't it? Well I hope that if you don't end up together you'll adopt my daughter. (Inner Eye remember, I just know she will be born) So I am off, I'll just talk to you tonight. That is a better idea. You'll listen. You always do.

Love you Forever

Rose

* * *

"This is impossible… she died over a month ago…"

"The owl was ruffed up sir. Been in a storm sir"

"You are dismissed"

"Yes sir"

Scorpius,

I am so sorry. I know now that I will die tomorrow, and that this letter will reach you after my first letter. Yet what was I to do? I have always loved you. Even when you broke my heart. For I lived and loved, and now in this moment, I am dead,.

I love you

Rose

_Okay, I haven't uploaded in a while, and this is going to be completed because its a two shot and I am so sorry to everyone waiting for the next chapter in everything else. I WILL GET IT UPLOADED. So yea, hope you enjoyed, and please know that I AM TRYING TO WRITE UP MY OTHER STORIES I SWEAR IT. _

_Reviews are very welcome!_


End file.
